Hospital Visits
by Angel Monroe
Summary: [COMPLETE] AU Rory was put into a coma by the car accident with Jess. Everything after that point hasn’t happened. Please RR. Warning: this is a RJ fanfic with LL undertones in later chapters.
1. I'm Sorry, Rory

Summary: AU Rory was put into a coma by the car accident with Jess. Everything after that point hasn't happened. Please R/R. Warning: this is a R/J fanfic with L/L undertones in later chapters.  
  
**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show. And even if you did sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**  
  
Hospital Visits  
  
by Angel Monroe  
  
Chapter 1: I'm sorry Rory  
  
  
  
Jess stepped through the door of the clean white hospital room. As he looked at Rory's motionless form, he felt tears forming behind him eyes. She looked so fragile, so weak. The blush was gone from her cheeks, the sparkle from her eyes.  
  
'It's all my fault,' he thought mournfully. 'If I hadn't been driving, maybe it would be me lying in that bed. Oh God, I wish it was me. Lord, I've never asked you for anything, but I would rather die here and now than remove this sweet girl from this world.'  
  
He sat down in the chair next to the bed. Taking her pale hand in both of his own, he prayed for the first time in his life. And it wasn't one of those five-second dinner prayers that his mother used to make him say. It was a prayer for mercy, for forgiveness. He made a promise to God to be better if He brought her out of this. He promised never to steal, or drink, or smoke again. He promised to be everything Rory had said he could be, everything she wanted him to be, if only she would wake up. She was everything good in him. Without her, he was empty, broken. Without her, there was nothing left in him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rory," he cried out loud. "I'll be good. I'll do whatever you ask of me, but please wake up. Rory, please wake up."  
  
And still, she lay motionless on the sterile hospital bed. She didn't move; she didn't speak. Jess could barely tell she was breathing. Finally, he couldn't bare the silence in the room anymore.  
  
"I'm going for a walk," he told her, though he wasn't quite sure why. "I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
Walking out if that hospital room was one of the hardest things he had ever done, but he knew he would go crazy in there with his guilt and self-hatred. He took one last look at her through the window, almost expecting her to wake up as soon as he left.  
  
Just as he looked away from the window, he was bombarded.  
  
"What did you do to my daughter?" Lorelei practically screamed at him. "Why is Rory lying in the hospital bed while you are up walking around? Tell me, Jess, why is that?"  
  
Jess tried to say something in response, but nothing would come from his open lips. 'What could I say?' he thought. 'I don't even know the answer to that. There is nothing I could say right now that could make it better. Finally, he just sputtered out, "I'm sorry. A deer jumped in front of the car, I didn't have time to react. I'm so sorry Lorelei, it's all my fault."  
  
She seemed to soften a little, seeing the tears in his eyes. Still, she responded with, "Your damned right it is," but Jess could tell it wasn't completely hostile.  
  
"Oh crap!" Jess said suddenly, a thought popping into his head. "I have to call Luke. He needs know about this. Can I use your cell?"  
  
"It's okay," Lorelei said, "I already called him." She seemed to lower her head a bit. "Whatever he tells you I said about you, I'm sorry," she said quietly.  
  
It brought almost half a smile to Jess's face. "What did you do?" he asked in a mock parental tone.  
  
"I kinda blew up at him," she admitted. "I was in a 'Jess must die' mood because of this, and I kinda took it out on him. Do you ever think he'll forgive me?"  
  
Jess was up to half a smile, "I think you two love birds will be back to your witty quips in no time," he assured her.  
  
"We are not together like that," she said in frustration. "Why can't anyone accept that we are just friends?"  
  
"As soon as you stop flirting shamelessly in the diner," he replied.  
  
"Okay, that's it," Lorelei said throwing her hands up in resignation, "I'm going to see my daughter." She headed into the room, her face becoming solemn and melancholy.  
  
  
  
**So, what'd you guys think? If you don't tell me, I won't know. So review please. I won't update until I get more than 10 reviews.  
  
Next time on 'Hospital Visits':  
  
Lorelei's thoughts Lorelei and Luke reconcile ??Dean comes into the picture?? ** 


	2. I'm Your Mother, Dammit

Thanks for sending me so many reviews so quickly! I got 9 in one night. That's a record for me! The first one, the one that just said 'Here's a review,' that's not what I'm looking for though. Please send me something that takes actual thought.  
  
**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show or any of the movie references I use. And even if you did sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**  
  
Hospital Visits  
  
by Angel Monroe  
  
Chapter 2: I'm Your Mother, Dammit  
  
  
  
"Rory?" Lorelei called as she entered the room, half expecting an answer. "It's time to wake up." When her daughter didn't stir, she continued to speak just to fill the silence, "You were always pretty good at sleeping like the dead." At the word crossing her lips, she began to cry.  
  
"God, Rory," she sobbed, "what am I supposed to do without you? You're the culmination of everything I did wrong in my life, and yet, you're the only thing in my life I ever did right. You can't leave me." She put on a stern motherly face, "You're not allowed, do you understand me? I'm your mother, and when I say wake up, you're supposed to wake up, dammit."  
  
She shook her head, pretending to be disappointed in her daughter. "What am I going to do with you? I've brought you up too liberally. I leave you alone for a second and you're getting in a car accident with the rebel without a cause. I swear, when I get you home, I'm locking you in the closet until you're 30. Harvard be damned!"  
  
She softened a little, "Well, I guess I can't go that far. I'd probably be murdered in my sleep." She sighed, taking a deep breath. "I guess I just have to concentrate on getting you better. Maybe if I concentrate all of my telekinetic powers on waking you up, I can pull you out of this." She sat silent for a moment, her eyes closed and her first two fingers from each hand on either temple.  
  
After a minute, she heaved a sigh of resignation. "It only works with your help," she said. "Maybe you could focus all your power from where ever you are on getting better." She took her daughters hand. "Where are you, Rory? Is it dark? Is it cold?" The tears returned to her eyes as she tried desperately to hold them off. 'I'm the adult, dammit,' she thought. 'I'm supposed to be the strong one.'  
  
"Do you remember when you were a little girl?" she asked the comatose figure before her. "Do you remember when you were about seven years old and you used to climb in my bed because you were afraid of the dark? We would stay up all night and I would tell you all of the stupid things I did as a teenager, and then by the time we were done, you were laughing so hard that the dark didn't seem so bad. Well, here goes."  
  
Luke watched Lorelei from the observation window. Every now and then, she would laugh halfheartedly. Every now and then she would cry wholeheartedly. She looked so small to him just then, so frail. She looked as if a brisk wind might shatter her. Right then, she wanted to hold her.  
  
"Luke," Jess hailed as he approached.  
  
"How's she doing?" Luke asked.  
  
"I don't really know," he sighed, obviously trying to keep it together. "The doctor hasn't really told us anything, only that the sooner she wakes up, the better. Like we didn't know that?" Luke saw so much frustration in him, so much anger.  
  
"How did it happen?"  
  
Jess bowed his head, his voice shaking. "It was my fault," he almost whispered. "I made her come with me to get some ice cream. I was driving, and a deer jumped in front of the car. I panicked, Luke. I panicked, and now she'd lying in a hospital bed, fighting her way out of a coma."  
  
"Hey," Luke sighed, pulling Jess into a father-like hug. He had never really been good with these kinds of situations. "I'm sure there was nothing you could have done. She's going to pull through this." He stood there in the middle of the hallway, patting Jess's back as he cried into his shoulder. "She's strong. She has a lot of her mother in her, and you know how stubborn she is."  
  
"I don't know if I should be flattered or offended," Lorelei said, catching the last bit of conversation as the walked out of the room.  
  
"Both," Luke replied as Jess pulled away from him, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Well, okay then," she replied. "Look, I'm sorry about yelling at you. I was just--"  
  
"Worried," he finished for her, "it's okay."  
  
"I was going to say terrified out of my mind, but you get the picture."  
  
Luke looked down as a few nurses went by with a man on a gurney. "I hate hospitals," he said when Jess looked at him funny. "Too much disease and sickness and death."  
  
At that last word, they all visibly cringed.  
  
"Do you want to see her, Luke?" Lorelei asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," he replied a little uncomfortably. In that room with Rory that way was probably the last place he wanted to be. "I don't want to be in the way.  
  
"I think she would really like to see you," Lorelei assured him.  
  
Luke sighed. "Anything for Rory." With a grave look of determination, he prepared to enter the room.  
  
  
  
**So? How is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me. I won't post another chapter until I get 10 reviews. And this time, I want names people. I'm starting to wonder if some of you guys are just sending two or three anonymous reviews and pretending they're from different people. That's not allowed!  
  
Anyway, I wanted to ask you guys something. I haven't been writing for the site too long and am just ignorant, so would someone please tell me what the hell 'Literati' means?  
  
****Everyone out there, Christian or not, I need prayers. A person very close to me just received some very bad, but very good news. Because of this news, her mother is seriously threatening to throw her out of the family and pull her out of college. She needs as many prayers as she can possibly get. Thank you. O: ]****  
  
Next time on 'Hospital Visits':  
  
Luke's thoughts  
  
The grandparents  
  
??Dean comes into the picture?? (I'm not sure how I'm going to do this, so that's why it's in question marks) ** 


	3. Look At This Logically

Thanks for all the great reviews. I love you guys! I know you had the required 10 a couple days ago, but a three day update is pretty good doncha think? Besides, school went back in session today so that's a problem. Anyway, I don't have he grandparents in this one, but I'll try to get them in the next. Please R/R, and of course, enjoy!  
  
**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show or any of the movie references I use. And even if you did sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**  
  
Hospital Visits  
  
by Angel Monroe  
  
Chapter 3: Look At This Logically  
  
  
  
Luke sat down in the chair next to Rory's hospital bed. She looked so still, so strange. 'This is the girl who comes into the diner ever morning bouncing around like she's on speed?' He had never seen her so still in her life, and he'd never wanted to.  
  
'Oh God,' he thought looking at the pale in her cheeks. He had never liked hospitals. He'd always been uncomfortable around sick people, but this was different. This was Rory. She was like a daughter to him, always had been. He had seen her grow up from the time Lorelei had brought her to this hole- in-the-wall town. She was as precious to him as Lor was, and that was saying something.  
  
"So," he said aloud, unsure of what to do in this situation, "I don't know what to say to you, Rory." He sighed deeply, unable to grasp words. 'What's the point?' he asked himself. 'She's not going to hear me.'  
  
He sat silent for a moment, his eyes on his fingers as they tried to stay busy. Finally, he looked up at her again, tears in his eyes. "What happened, Rory?" he asked her rhetorically. "Just this afternoon, you were bouncing around the diner, trying to sink some knowledge into Jess's thick skull. Now you're lying in this Godforsaken hospital with tubes sticking out of you every which way.  
  
"You don't belong here, Rory. You belong back in Stars Hollow where you're happy and safe and alive."  
  
He thought about this last comment. How could he say that? Stars Hollow was where it happened. She wasn't safer there than any other place. 'But this is Rory,' he told himself obstinately. 'She isn't supposed to get hurt. She's supposed to have a giant bubble around her. She's supposed to be untouchable.'  
  
"Rory, you have two choices," he said trying to think logically. "You can either lie in that bed for the rest of your life, motionless and lost in some abstract dream state, or you can come back to us and live out the rest of your life filled with promise and possibility. You have a mother who, though completely insane and occasionally obnoxious, is the most wonderful person I have ever met, and who loves you more than you could imagine. You have two, count 'em two guys that are completely head over heels for you. Jess won't admit it, but I can see it in the way he looks at you."  
  
Luke smiled at the thought. This was the little girl who had taken her first sip of coffee at his counter. This was the girl for whom he'd made a coffeecake birthday breakfast. This was the only girl who could save his nephew, and he liked it that way.  
  
"So you see, it's only logical for you to wake up," he said.  
  
Having said his peace, he stood up. Just before opening the door to leave, he turned back toward her. "We need you, Rory," he told her, his eyes sad. "Come back to us."  
  
"You okay?" Lor asked Luke as he left the room, slipping passed Jess entering again.  
  
"Yeah," he replied, nodding his head as if trying to make himself believe it. "I'll be okay." He looked at her. She looked older, sadder. In the short time since she had heard the news, she had aged ten year, but she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. "Are you okay?" he asked her.  
  
She tried to smile bravely, but the sadness and worry in her broke through on her face. "I'll be okay," she lied, trying her hardest not to cry again. She had been crying almost nonstop since she'd picked up the phone and the nurse had said the word 'hospital.' What kind of strong parental influence was she if she broke down every time she thought of her daughter?  
  
"Hey," Luke said in an attempt to comfort her. She felt his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his arms. "It'll be okay," he assured her as she sobbed into his shoulder. "She's the strongest kid I know. She has a lot of her mother in her."  
  
Lorelei laughed through her tears. "Me?" she asked him, trying to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "How strong am I, crying every other second?"  
  
"You have every right to cry," he told her, holding her shoulders as he looked her straight in the eyes. "No one here will blame you if you want to cry, or scream, or go hunting deer."  
  
She laughed again, something that felt so foreign at the moment, but Luke was really helping. For the first time in what seemed like days, but what was actually a couple hours, she felt like she might get through the night. She looked back into his eyes and saw something there, something soft that she'd only rarely seen through his grunts and groans and sarcasm.  
  
"Thank you," she said unable to find any other words. "Thank you for being here. I know she would want you here."  
  
He sighed, patting her shoulders as he let go. He didn't know what else to do for her. He wanted to hold her and tell her that he was there, would always be there for her. He wanted to kiss her, make all her pain go away. He wanted to tell her that she was strong and brave and beautiful, and that she could make it through anything in her path. He wanted to, but he just couldn't, and so he went on to the next thing on his mind.  
  
"Jess is taking this really hard," he pointed out looking through the observation window. Jess was simply sitting there, both of his hands clasping one of Rory's. Though his back was turned to the window, Luke could tell by the way his shoulders were shaking that he was crying. Stars Hollow's resident bad boy was crying like a child.  
  
"He likes her," Lorelei told him, but she was sure he had seen it too.  
  
"I know," he affirmed her suspicion. "Hell, everyone knows. I think even she knows if she would let herself admit it."  
  
"It's so obvious," Lor said in the same calm tone. "You can see it in the way he touches her as if she might break. I see him staring at her with wonder when he thinks no one is looking. She's the only one in town he actually seems to get along with."  
  
"She likes him too," Luke told her.  
  
"I know," she said, her voice a little worried, "though she'll never admit that one."  
  
Luke smiled. "She has a Dean," he said. "She doesn't want to lose that."  
  
"I understand that, but I think she and Dean have gotten as far as they're going to get," Lor admitted herself. "I think they've come to a stalemate and they're both too comfortable to move forward."  
  
Luke looked at her, a little taken aback. "Is that you giving Jess the 'Lorelei Gilmore permission to proceed'?"  
  
"I'm not giving my permission for Jess to *proceed* with anything," she replied but her voice was light. "I'm just saying that he might be what she needs right now."  
  
She smiled as she saw Jess lightly stroke the hair framing Rory's face. Maybe there was some hope for him yet.  
  
**So? How is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me. I won't post another chapter until I get 10 reviews. I know you guys had 10 reviews by two days ago, but I've been busy. School is bad, I think we should boycott. Hehehe. Anyway, it might be a while, but reviews make me write faster, so do so!**  
  
Next time:  
  
The grandparents  
  
?Enter and exit the bf? 


	4. Comings and Goings

Okay, I know you guys are ready to kill me, but please give me a chance to defend myself before you leave me to the firing squad. I haven't updated in forever because I was focusing on my 'Innocent Fun?' story. I had half of this chapter written a while ago, and then you'll never guess what happened. I got an e-mail from the site admin saying that they were banning 'Innocent Fun?' and I wasn't allowed to upload on the site for a while. How bogus is that!  
  
Anyway, please don't kill me. I'll try not to go that long before I do another chapter again, but I'm going out of town for two weeks from the 21st to the 4th, so I may not be able to update for at least that long. I'll try, but I can't promise anything. Thanks for being so patient. Well here you go. It's short, but hopefully the next will be longer. Please R/R, and enjoy!  
  
**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show or any of the movie references I use. And even if you did sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**  
  
Hospital Visits  
  
by Angel Monroe  
  
Chapter 4: Comings and Goings  
  
  
  
"Hey, how ya doing, buddy?" Lor asked Jess as she entered Rory's room.  
  
Jess looked up, surprised by the sudden movement in the stagnant room. 'Crap!' he thought quickly wiping the tears from his cheeks. She wasn't allowed to see him crying. He hadn't actually cried in front of anyone in years. It didn't fit in with his personality, his reputation. Bad boys don't cry.  
  
"I'm okay," he said quickly. He looked back at Rory, and his voice quieted a little, "A lot better than she is." He looked down at his hands again. That was a safe place to look. He really didn't think he could hold her stare right now.  
  
Lor pulled a chair up next to him and sat down. "You should really go home and get some sleep," she told him, a sympathetic smile on her face. "It's going to be a long night and you look like you could use a break."  
  
"I'm not leaving her," he told her glancing up into her eyes. She looked so sad, so tired. "I'm not going anywhere, so the same thing goes for you. I can watch her if you want to go down to the cafeteria and get coffee or something. They'll probably set up a cot for you to sleep on too if you want."  
  
Lor smiled halfheartedly at his thoughtful attitude. He guessed she was surprised that he even cared about this. He'd never really given her a reason to trust him.  
  
"You know," she said as his eyes wandered back to her daughter, "I want to thank you."  
  
'What did she say?' he asked himself. "Wha-why?" he asked a little uncertainly. "What did I do?"  
  
"I know you and I have never been best buds," she replied, "but you've always watched out for Rory. You were...are," she corrected herself painfully as she told herself that she wasn't gone, not yet, "a good friend to her. Thank you for that."  
  
He smiled at her. "I wasn't nearly as good a friend to her as she was to me. I know how I would have gotten through this year without her. She's the only one in this strange town who didn't instantly hate me."  
  
He went silent for a moment, remembering the first time he had gone to the Gilmore household. He had seen her picture on the mantle, instantly intrigued, but he hadn't really been impressed until he'd seen her library. He smiled to himself as he thought of that conversation they'd shared on the street. She'd called him Dodger. It had amused him at first, but now he would give anything to hear her say that name again.  
  
"She was right," Lor broke through his thoughts. "You aren't as bad-assed as you pretend to be."  
  
"Don't tell anyone," he told her only half joking. "Wouldn't want to ruin my reputation."  
  
All of a sudden, the door flew open with a thud. Lor and Jess had barely enough time to look before Jess was being hauled out of his seat by his shirt.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her?" Dean demanded slamming him against a wall.  
  
"I didn't mean to..." Jess sputtered, taken aback by the whole scene. Things were happening a little too fast at the moment and his brain was still playing catch-up.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Dean bellowed again, not paying any attention as Lorelei tried to drag him off of Jess. "Why is Rory lying in that bed unconscious while you're having a nice chat with her mother?"  
  
Jess just stared at him knowing that he could say anything and still never be forgiven. Dean wouldn't accept anything he said right now, especially not in this tirade.  
  
"Dean!" Jess heard Lor shout and finally Dean let him go, turning angrily to her.  
  
"What!?!" he yelled at her, probably a lot louder and harsher than he had meant to.  
  
"Get the hell out of my daughter's room!" she screamed back at him.  
  
"What? Why?" Dean stammered, his voice a little quieter but still aggressive. "What did I do?"  
  
"I'm not going to stand here in my daughter's hospital room and let you attack one of her friends. I don't care who the hell you are; my daughter is in a coma and I'm not going to let you disrespect her by playing over- protective macho pig! Now get out!" She stamped pointed angrily to the open door where a small crowd had formed in the commotion.  
  
"But-" Dean protested.  
  
"Out!" she repeated lividly.  
  
Without another word, Dean walked heatedly out of the room shooting quick glances at Jess and Rory.  
  
  
  
**So? How is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me. I know it was short, but I really hope my next one ends up longer. I haven't even thought up the next chapter yet. Nonetheless it will be written, so don't lose sleep over it.  
  
I want to bring up that I got a little hate mail on the last chapter tisk- tisking me for demanding reviews before I repost. I'd just like to say that you guys should never take me seriously when I say that. I just do that because it takes me awhile to update and if I say that, I buy myself a couple days. I'm sorry if you guys felt threatened. I didn't mean it! Anyway, feel free to review. I won't DEMAND it, but I'll ask very nicely. Please. Thanks.  
  
If you were following my story 'Innocent Fun?' it is being posted chapter by chapter from the beginning on http://adultfan.nexcess.net/aff/ which is NC17/R fanfic site. I posted my chapters to date on there so feel free to check it out. My s/n there is still AngelMonroe. Thanks guys. Bye. O:)**  
  
  
  
Next time:  
  
The grandparents (yes I know they were supposed to be in this one and this one is really short, but I was busy and running on writer's block. I'll try to be good for the next one.)  
  
Christopher 


	5. Compatibility and Christopher

Thanks for all the great reviews. I love you guys! I know you had the required 10 a couple days ago, but a three day update is pretty good doncha think? Besides, school went back in session today so that's a problem. Anyway, I don't have he grandparents in this one, but I'll try to get them in the next. Please R/R, and of course, enjoy!  
  
**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show or any of the movie references I use. And even if you did sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**  
  
Hospital Visits  
  
by Angel Monroe  
  
Chapter 5: Compatibility and Christopher  
  
  
  
Jess looked uncomfortably between a pacing Lorelei and the floor. The whole thing was his fault, and he knew it. Yes, Dean was and always had been a blockhead with only enough brain cells to classify him as alive, but right now Jess knew he was just upset about Rory. He really couldn't blame him.  
  
"Thanks," he said to Lorelei as soon as he had gathered enough breath in his lungs to speak.  
  
"He was so out of line coming in here like that," she said still pacing, her arms crossed over her chest. "He couldn't take it outside? He couldn't take a valium or two before rushing right over here to play the superhero that no one really wants?"  
  
"He's just worried; we all are. And he had a point," Jess internally marveled at the words coming out of his mouth. 'Am I actually defending Dean to Lorelei?' he asked himself. 'What kind of weird bizarro world am I in?'  
  
"No," Lor ranted, "he didn't have a point. It was not your fault, and he might have seen that if he wasn't so insanely jealous of you."  
  
'Wait. What? Huh?' his mind wasn't really thinking in full sentences. "What do you mean?" he asked her as soon as his brain could form the words.  
  
Lor stopped pacing, looking sheepishly at the boy. 'Oops,' she thought. 'Oh well, can't stop now.' "He's jealous of you, Jess."  
  
"Why," Jess asked, "he's the one who has her."  
  
She sat down, patting the other chair. When he sat down next to her, she continued. "He's dating my daughter, yes, but he doesn't have the friendship you and she have. You read the same books, you know the same movie references, you and she can actually have an intelligent conversation. He can't be that for her, and it scares the hell out of him."  
  
'What is she saying?' he asked himself. 'That almost sounded like a compliment.'  
  
Lor looked down, wondering what kind of issues she was opening up here but unable to stop herself. "You and my daughter are more compatible than he and her, and he feels threatened. It's nothing you did, it just is."  
  
Jess smiled. 'More compatible?' That sounded like a blessing. "Thank you," he said. "I know you know how I feel about her."  
  
"Me?" she looked at him with disbelief. "The whole damned town knows, honey! I think my daughter would even know it if that didn't scare the hell out of her!"  
  
"Am I really that scary?" he chuckled. "So far I have Rory and Dean afraid of me, and I know Taylor cringes every time he sees me."  
  
"Well, it's funny with Taylor..." she smiled evilly, "...and even sometimes with Dean, but I swear to God if you hurt my daughter, I have first dibs on your internal organs."  
  
Jess's face fell a little, looking at the girl in the hospital bed. "Take your pick," he said quietly.  
  
Lor's expression changed as well. She looked at her daughter, absently wondering if she could hear them. What a weird conversation they would have when she woke up...if she woke up. Tears collected in the corners of her eyes again. 'God, how many times am I going to start crying tonight?' she thought. 'I'm a frickin' faucet here.'  
  
Then there was a movement at the door, and Jess involuntarily cringed. So far, new people at the door had been a bad thing. But instead of an attack, he saw only a man in his early thirties staring at Rory with an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
"Christopher," Lorelei whispered, standing to her feet. She went to him, and they embraced.  
  
'Christopher?' Jess thought. 'Rory's dad. Oh crap, I better get out of here before I need a hospital bed myself.'  
  
He stood up and tried to make an inconspicuous exit, but as he began to walk down the hallway, he heard his name.  
  
"Jess," Lor called. He turned back to her. "Thank you for being here," she said. "You're welcomed as long as you're willing."  
  
He smiled sadly. "I'm always willing," he told her before turning and walking away again, assumedly to find Luke.  
  
"Jess?" Chris asked, a little confused. "Isn't that the one who got her in the accident in the first place? Why does he still have all his limbs intact?"  
  
"We talked," Lor explained. "The accident really wasn't his fault, and I can't take a hacksaw to an innocent person, so we're cool now."  
  
"Is that a rational statement coming out of my Lorelei at a time like this?" he was shocked. "Who are you?"  
  
Lor laughed through the tears still sparkling in her eyes. "I know, I'm trying to figure it out myself."  
  
The two fell quiet, looking in on their motionless daughter.  
  
"Has there been any change?" Chris asked.  
  
"Not a one," Lor replied. "She hasn't moved a finger, wiggled a toe. I can barely tell that she's breathing." Her voice was shaking.  
  
"She'll pull through this," he told her. "She's strong like her mother."  
  
Lor looked up at him, remembering the other man who had told her that only a couple hours before. She made a mental note to thank that man a little later. "That's what I hear," she smiled halfheartedly, "but I still don't know where you guys get that."  
  
Christopher didn't really understand the statement, but decided not to question it. He was far too accustomed to the Gilmore word games to dare enter into another one right now.  
  
"Can I be alone with her for a while?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Of course," she replied letting him go. "I have something to take of anyway."  
  
She gave him one more encouraging look in the eyes before heading down the hallway to find coffee, and maybe her coffee man as well.  
  
Christopher, on the other hand, stood stoically in the doorway of his daughter's room, staring at his baby girl. He was paralyzed, frozen by fear and guilt. He closed his eyes, gathering every bit of strength in his being. Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the room.  
  
  
  
**So? How is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me. I know this one was short as well, but I don't think long chapters would really flow in this story. This was pretty much a lead in chapter, so I know it really didn't have much content. Don't beat me for it please, I've been busy with other stories.  
  
If you were following my story 'Innocent Fun?' it is being posted chapter by chapter from the beginning on http://adultfan.nexcess.net/aff/ which is NC17/R fanfic site. I posted my chapters to date on there so feel free to check it out. My s/n there is still AngelMonroe. I also have a mailing list where I'm sending the story out chapter by chapter to people's e-mails. If you want to be on that list, e-mail me at angel30261@yahoo.com with which chapters you want (1-8), and I'll put you on the list. Thanks guys. Bye. O:)** 


	6. Characteristic of Rocks and Being There

Okay, I know it has been longer than forever, but please don't hurt me. I was concentrating on finishing "Innocent Fun?" and continuing "A Whole New World." Those were and are my most popular and best stories, so I decided to put this one on the back burner for a while. But now that "Innocent Fun?" is over and done with, I will be updating this one a little more frequently. Thanks for being the most patient readers in the world. Enjoy!  
  
**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show or any of the movie references I use. And even if you did sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**  
  
Hospital Visits  
  
by Angel Monroe  
  
Chapter 6: Characteristic of Rocks and Being There  
Chris sat down in the chair next to his daughter, still warm from the previous attendant. He didn't really know what he was supposed to do now. He had never been in this situation before. This was his only daughter. There was only one Rory.  
  
"Hey baby," he said, and the words seemed to echo off the walls. "It's me, your dad."  
  
He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, knowing that he should be doing something, saying something to make this better. He was the father, the strong one, the rock. At the thought, he let out a dry chuckle.  
  
"I haven't really been much of a rock to you, have I Rory?" he asked the sleeping figure. "I haven't really been around enough to be a rock." He sighed, fidgeting with the blanket covering her lower half. "Rocks don't really move away or run or leave. They don't say goodbye and go back to their lives as if you don't exist." He looked down, his eyes tearing involuntarily. "No, I'm not a rock."  
  
He fell silent for a while, just watching the rise and fall of Rory's chest. It was almost mesmerizing, watching the air go in and out as if nothing was wrong. It was so strange, thinking that if that air were to deter one minute from its job, the body in that bed would be nothing more than that...a body. It would no longer be Rory, a smart, beautiful, loving, caring, wonderful daughter that he had never really known. That he would never get to know.  
  
"You know I never got a chance to do so many things," he said to the quiet. "I never saw your first step or your first day of school. I wasn't there to help you get ready for your first date, or drive you to your first dance recital. I wasn't even there to see you dance horribly in those stupid ballet recitals you tried so hard in. I was never there to wake you up for school or just watch you sleep..." His voice was getting hoarse as he struggled with the lump in his throat. "But you're sleeping now, aren't you Rory? You're somewhere in there and it took me this long to come and take the time to watch you sleep. It took me this long to see what I was missing enough to do something about it, and I'm too late."  
  
He stopped, feeling like he couldn't breathe. He wanted so much to stand and shake her, to pull her out of wherever in there she was. But he knew that that was stupid and irrational and insane. He knew that he couldn't help her, just like he hadn't helped her in anything her entire life. Lorelei had done all the work and he had believed that he could just slip in every now and then to visit.  
  
So he did what he did best when it came to her: nothing. He just sat by the sidelines and waited for a miracle.  
  
* * *  
  
Lorelei walked down to the cafeteria, glancing around until she spotted the man she had been looking for. Luke sat at one of the bleached white tables, staring into a styrofoam cup filled with what looked to be tea. He wasn't really drinking it, just stirring it as he stared into it with a lost look on his face.  
  
"Hey," Lorelei said coming up and sitting across from him. "How ya doing?"  
  
"Not bad in comparison," he replied looking up. "You finally leave Rory to Jess so you could find coffee?"  
  
"Half right," she replied. "Christopher's with Rory right now."  
  
"Christopher?" Luke asked with a expression somewhere between surprise and understanding. "So he's back?"  
  
"For a little while," she replied. "He never really stays around too long, but I'm guessing he's not going anywhere until she wakes up."  
  
"I should hope so," he scoffed softly. "But you're not expecting him to stay this time?" There was something in his voice, something she couldn't identify.  
  
"Not really," she replied. "Maybe in the beginning, but he will leave again. He always does."  
  
"And that doesn't upset you?" he asked.  
  
"Chris is Chris," she said, "He cones and goes and comes back again, but after all these years, what else should I expect?"  
  
"I don't know," he replied. After a moment, he said, "So you want some coffee?"  
  
"Always," she smiled. "I was going to get some, but I saw you sitting over here so dazed and confused."  
  
"Just a little lost," he corrected. "You know, that daughter of yours is glue for this town. She holds us together in so many ways."  
  
"I know," Lorelei replied, then smiled sadly. "She is my daughter after all."  
  
Luke smiled at that, thinking about how true that statement was. The Gilmores did have that something special. Then, shaking the thought out of his head, he returned to reality. "You know, they're going to kick me out pretty soon when visiting hours are over."  
  
"I'll still be here," Lorelei said. "It'll be a cold day in hell before they make me leave this hospital without my daughter, so don't worry. I'll look after her."  
  
"I know you will," he replied. "And you'll call if anything changes? Even if it's two in the morning?"  
  
"Promise," she assured him, putting her hand over his.  
  
For a few seconds, he just stared at his hand, not daring to move or even breathe. He had the feeling that if she had an idea what she was doing to him, she'd probably never talk to him again. So after a moment, he pulled his hand away, trying to be subtle.  
  
"Well," he said looking up into her eyes, "you should probably go get that coffee and I should probably go find Jess. Who knows what he could get into in a moon like this."  
  
"Yeah," she agreed. "Make sure you pop your head in and say goodbye to Rory before you leave. I know she'd want you to."  
  
"You don't even have to ask," he said as they both stood up. He started toward the door, but her voice stopped him.  
  
"And Luke?" she said.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked turning around.  
  
"Thanks for sticking around here," she replied. "It means the world to us."  
  
"I'm always here," he said before turning and walking away.  
  
Lorelei stood there for a moment, contemplating the simple statement. Then, a tiny smile playing over her lips, she headed toward the line for coffee.  
**So? How is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me. If you thought this one sounded a little forced or weird, it was because I haven't written for this story in months, so I was a little writer's blocked. If you liked it, disregard the previous statement. Either way, please review. I'd rather get 20 flames than two raves. So feel free to push that pretty button at the bottom left of your screen right now. Please. Thanks guys. Bye. O:)** 


	7. Not in a Biting Mood

Again, I know you guys hate me for stopping and starting this story so much, but it's hard to pick up on a fic after leaving it idle so long. Plus, I've started posting some original fiction on FictionPress.net so I've been trying to keep that up lately. 

Anyway, this is the next chapter. Kind of filler, kind of not. Just read it. Reviews are always fun for me to read. And of course, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show or any of the movie references I use. And even if you did sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**

Hospital Visits

by Angel Monroe

Chapter 7: Not in a Biting Mood

Jess poked his head into the room, not quite sure if it was safe. Chris was facing away from the observation window and Jess couldn't tell if he was asleep of not. But then his question was answered when the other man spoke.

"You can come in if you want," Chris said, not looking away from Rory. "I'm not really in the biting mood right now."

"I didn't want to disturb you," Jess said, trying to mind his manners. He held no love for the man who had never been there for Rory, but he also knew that Chris wasn't particularly happy with him at the moment and he really wanted to keep all his vital organs intact.

"Don't worry about it," Chris replied, his voice tired. "It's not like we're debating Rousseau in here."

"Good point," was all Jess could come up with as he slipped into the chair next to Chris. 

"So," the man said in a steady voice, "you broke my daughter."

"Yes I did," Jess admitted, cringing a little at Chris's matter-of-fact tone.

"I should kill you where you sit."

"Understandable."

Chris took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "But Lorelei said that it wasn't your fault, and I trust her judgment, so I'm going to refrain."

Jess nodded, letting his breath out as well. "I appreciate that," he said.

"So we're clear," Chris said. "I don't want to be the guy who gets between my daughter and anything that makes her happy."

"And that would be . . ."

"You," Chris replied, and Jess started a little. "She's talked about you a few times over the phone. She said you're a good friend and she wished everyone would just give you a chance. So this is me, giving you a chance."

"Thanks," Jess smiled a little. He looked toward his sleeping beauty and wondered if he would ever get the chance to thank you as well.

"So what happened?" Chris asked. "How did this," he motioned to Rory, "happen?"

"We went for ice cream," he replied quietly. It was only a few hours ago he and Rory had been laughing in the car, talking about the future. Her future. The future that may not be there. "A deer jumped in front of the car. I hit it; she hit the dash."

"And you think it's your fault because you were driving," Chris inferred. 

"It was my fault," Jess said putting his forehead in his hands as if he'd been having this conversation with himself for eternity. "I should have been more careful. I should have been paying more attention or driving slower. I should have tried to hold her back. I should have . . . I don't know, done something."

There was a pause in the conversation and Jess wondered what the other man was thinking.

"She's right, you know," Chris said finally. 

"What?"

"Lorelei," he replied. "She was right. This isn't really your fault. Maybe you should have been driving slower or paying more attention, but these things do happen." He chuckled dryly, sadly. "I never wanted it happen to my daughter, but stuff like this does happen, and it could have happened to anyone."

"But it didn't," Jess said. "It happened to me." He looked to the girl in the bed. "And it happened to her. And now . . ."

"She'll wake up," Chris assured Jess and himself both. "She will pull through this."

"I hope so," Jess said sadly. 

"Me too," Chris said. "Me too."

There was a minute or two of silence as they both contemplated the mysteries of the world and the situation that had brought them to where they were.

"Jess," they turned toward Luke's voice. "Jess, we have to get going. They're kicking us out."

"They can't kick us out," Jess said not moving.

"Of course they can. It's their building."

"Come on Luke," Jess argued sarcastically. "We could take the rent-a-cops around here. I know I could."

"Jess," Luke said, his voice warning.

"You know, my neck is starting to hurt. I think I might have gotten whiplash from the accident. Maybe I should check myself in."

"The only place you're checking in here is the psych ward if you don't move your ass."

Jess smirked a little but finally rose from his seat. He looked back once more at Rory. "Goodnight," he said taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "See you later."

"Bye Chris," Luke said stiffly. Then softer, "Bye Rory." And then they were gone.

"Would you and the girl's mother like cots to sleep on tonight?" a nurse asked as she checked Rory's vitals.

"Yes please," Chris replied, though his didn't think he'd get much sleep that night.

**So? How is it? I know it was short, but and pretty much fillerness, but I'll try to put more into the next chapter. 

About the next chapter, don't expect it right away. If you haven't noticed the pattern I seem to be slipping into, I might now update this for a while before I get up enough inspiration for another chapter. Sorry. 

Oh, and about the grandparents: I know they should be in this, but I don't know how I would fit them in with where I want to take this, so let's just say they're vacationing in Spain at a hotel that has no phones or e-mail. I know it's the easy way out, but it's how I'm handling it. Again, sorry. 

Anyway, please review. I'd rather get 20 flames than two raves. So feel free to push that pretty button at the bottom left of your screen right now. Please. Thanks guys. Bye. O:)**


	8. Don't Go Anywhere

A/N: Thanks a million to all of those people who continue to review for this fic even though I'm a horrible person and don't update for months at a time with really short chapters. This is a tiny bit longer but not much. Sorry about that. Please don't hate me.

Oh well. Here it is. I'll love you forever for just reading it 'cause I'm a horrible person for my lack of updates, so please read, review, and enjoy. 

**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show or any of the movie references I use. And even if you did sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**

**Hospital Visits**

by Angel Monroe

Chapter 8: Don't Go Anywhere

In Rory's hospital room, the only thing that could be heard was the steady beeping of a heart monitor and the thoughts of two very anxious parents. It was near three in the morning, and both Lorelai and Chris were trying to pretend they were sleeping. It wasn't working.

"Hey Chris?" Lorelai whispered as if they might wake their daughter from a good night's sleep. 

"Yes, Loreali?" he replied in a like volume.

"Are you awake?" she asked, staring up at a ceiling. 

"No," he said dryly. "I'm talking in my sleep."

"Oh," she said blankly. After a moment, she whispered, "How about now?"

"Yes, Lorelai, I'm awake," he said sitting up on his cot. "Was there something you wanted?"

"I can't sleep," she said with frustration. "Can you read me a bedtime story or something?" 

"From what?" he asked, amused. "The little bottle of shampoo in the bathroom?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "What about a lullaby? Can you sing me to sleep?"

"You really want me to sing?" he asked skeptically. "I mean, I could probably scare Rory awake, but it won't do you any good."

"Well then, what should I do?" she whined.

"I could beg the nurse to give you a sedative," he chuckled laying back down. "That would sure help me get some rest."

"Ha ha," she narrowed her eyes at him. All was silent for a few minutes while Lorelai tried to will herself to sleep, but it didn't work. Finally, she sat up impatiently. "That's it. I'm going to get some coffee."

"And that's going to help you sleep?" Chris sat up as well. 

"Well it might help me relax a little," she replied standing. "You want to come?"

He hesitated for a few moments before pulling himself up off his cot. "What about our little sleeping beauty?" he asked as they headed toward the door.

She looked back at her daughter, still lying motionless in her bed as the monotonous beeping hovered over her like a blanket. "Let's let her sleep," she replied sadly before turning away and starting down the hall.

"Night baby," Chris whispered before following.

*          *          *

It was around three in the morning when Jess watched Chris and Lorelai leave the hospital room, whispering sediments to their comatose daughter as if she was merely enjoying an afternoon nap. Their remorseful tone was almost enough to bring him to tears, if he had been the type to cry on a regular basis. 

Jess had been awake all night, lying in bed wondering what he was supposed to do. He couldn't go to sleep; his mind was far too active at the moment to allow him rest. He could go out and inflict some random act of hooliganism just to piss Taylor off and maybe let off some steam, but he had promised Rory that he would behave. Taking a walk had seemed like a reasonable idea, and all of a sudden, he was standing in front of the hospital doors.

Of course, it was way past visiting hours, but rules had never stopped him from doing what he wanted before. He simply kept his head down, exercising his remarkable skill for going unnoticed. Something he'd picked up in New York along with smoking and drinking and crashing cars. 

He just wanted to see her one more time that night. Maybe after seeing her, holding her hand and kissing her on the forehead, he could get some semblance of sleep. Doubtful, but his only option at that point.

"Hey," he said slipping into the room when the coast was clear. "I don't really have much time. I don't know when your parents are coming back, but I don't really think they'd like me being here at three in the morning." 

He paused, at a loss for words at the moment, and the room filled with a now familiar eerie silence. He hated just sitting with her lying there soundless as a statue. They had always been able to just sit together in a companionable quiet, but this was different. This was her unable to talk instead of just choosing to leave the rest unspoken.

"You know, I got an interesting book the other day that I never got a chance to tell you about," he began to talk just to fill the void, trying to tune out the heart monitor. "It's called _The Named, and it's all about time travel and destiny and fate. I don't usually go for that kind of stuff, but it looked interesting so I got it. It's not really my thing, but I think you'd probably like it. It's one of those books you read and it makes you think about life and fate and love and how things are supposed to be."_

He swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat, forcing himself to continue. "I mean, if you look at the messages underneath the corny magic powers and the fact that every person in this fricking circle of characters is apparently 'named,' which is highly unlikely, it has a lot of good points. For instance, this girl thinks she's in love with this one guy who seems like he would be great for her, and they're good friends and all, but really she's meant for this other guy who's the most unlikely candidate. It just goes to show that things don't always turn out how you might expect, as likely as it seems. 

"And also, it talks about how people who seem to be completely lost can be redeemed. The most unlikely person can end up the one who changes it all, the one who tips the balance. I mean, it could have probably done all that without being completely predictable and cliché, but what's the fun in that, right?"

He took a deep breath, drumming his fingers on his knees and looking around for something else to talk about. "You know," he said after a few moments, "if you don't wake up, the town is going to lynch me. If you don't care about waking up for any other reason, at least think of my poor, currently attached head. I would really like it to stay that way, you know? And if you don't hurry up, they'll probably get impatient and maybe dig out a guillotine. I don't know exactly where they would find one, but I'm sure they could manage. They sell every other outdated, useless item you could possibly think of in this town. Why not that?"

It was getting harder to be around her by the minute. It was hard to just sit there with her like that and not feel like he was going to cry or vomit or maybe scream and throw the stupid monotone heart monitor against the wall. Instead, he took her hand in his, absently drawing circles on the back of it with his thumb while he continued to ramble aimlessly. 

"I mean, I do kinda want to keep my head and all other body parts where they currently are, but I'm not just worried about that for my own sake. I can only imagine how boring your little town would be without me. Taylor wouldn't be running around every five seconds complaining about my ways of self-entertainment, and Luke would have far too much energy without having to periodically yell at me. Miss Patty wouldn't be having nearly as much fun without me to hit on--very disturbing by the way--and the gossip chain would be eerily calm. Rain of toads would suddenly cease and all would be right with the world." He chuckled to himself as a sad realization came over him. "Wow, now that I think of it, I guess you guys would probably be better off without me, huh?"

He just looked at her, his eyes sad as he took the statement in. If she had been awake, she would have told him that he was being ridiculous and that people would miss him if he were gone. She would have said that he wasn't as bad as he or anyone thought he was. She would have defended him with every ounce of her being because that was just how she was. And this brought another thought into his head.

"You know, before I met you, I think I probably would have believed that," he said slowly, as if studying every word as he spoke it. "Before, I'll admit, I was a lost cause. I don't think Mother Teresa herself could have saved me. I don't know what it is about you, but you could probably turn Bigfoot into Prince Charming if you put your mind to it. Hell, you could do anything. You could touch the stars.

"The thing about it is that you have to wake up first, okay?" he ran his tongue over chapped lips. His throat felt like sandpaper as he tried to swallow. "I mean, it's hard to even see the stars when your eyes are closed." He paused for a second. "Why won't you wake up? You like sleep, there's no doubt about that, but you've been gone for eight hours already, and the least you could do is come out of it for a couple seconds and let us know you're okay."

Again, the room descended into an almost silence. Jess was staring into Rory's face, wishing he could tear his eyes away from it since he'd tired out his wish for it to change. But he couldn't look away from her. He was caught up in the way the florescent lighting made her features seem whiter and shallower than he'd ever seen. And for the first time since it happened, he let his mind wander to the event that had landed them both here. 

She had told him to turn. He'd been so happy when she'd said it because it was the first time she'd let herself be anything but completely structured and together. She'd always done what was expected of her without even thinking it was anything but her own will guiding her. It was what he was sure had always kept that unspoken boundary between them, that knowledge in the back of her mind that no one wanted them to be friends because he was anything but structured and predictable and able to be changed by the views of these inane people. But in that car, there was no one around and the townspeople's cynicism and harsh stares couldn't touch them. In that car, she could just be with him, and he could finally be with her.

Jess had been stealing glances at Rory, watching the way the passing streetlights played off her features and the tiny smile played across her lips. She was pleased with herself as well, excited by her own personal rebellion. He had found it oddly amusing to be her rebellion, and yet it was almost an insult. Didn't matter to him, really. She had told him to turn, and that meant that she wanted to be there with him, if only for a few more minutes. He could accept that. 

And then she'd screamed, and the deer was right in front of the car. He didn't even really have time to think. People always wonder how they'll react when something big happens to them, but Jess found out then and there that when it happens in the blink of an eye, you don't have time to react to it. You do what comes and react later. And what came was a hard jerk to the right, pulling off the road in time to miss the deer by inches and instead slam into the pole he hadn't even seen. The glass bulb at its apex was broken and allowed no light for him to have anticipated its location on the semi-dark street. 

He'd hit the steering wheel hard, hard enough to take the breath from his lungs and make his vision dance, but he'd been in a few accidents before and had learned how to cushion himself enough to escape with only a few bruises. She, he realized too late, had most likely never had such experiences. 

When the car had come to a full stop, its hood crunched in like a beer can on the forehead of a drunken jock, he'd looked over and seen the way she was slumped against her seatbelt. Her eyes were closed and in the dark he could see a tiny trail of blood running slowly down the side of her face. He'd called her name once, twice, and then more times than he ever had since he'd known her. More times than he'd thought it in the months before. He'd tried desperately to make her hear him as he'd taken the cell phone out of her purse and called an ambulance. And still there had been no answer, and there hadn't been one since. 

"Do you have any idea how much I miss you?" he asked her rhetorically. "I mean, you've been out of it for eight hours and already, I miss so many things about you. I miss the way you smile when you see me, the way you don't mind telling me when I'm pissing you off, the way you try so hard to be discreet about everything you do but can't help but stand out 'cause that's just how you are. I miss the way you can be the most infuriating person in the world and then make it all better just by looking at me with those damn Bambi eyes. I miss arguing with you about literature. You're the only one I can do that with. You're the only one who can make an argument fun."

Jess paused, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "You know what?" he said reluctantly. "I have to get going. Your parents are probably going to burst in with a shotgun any minute now. I mean, Lorelai seems to be giving me another chance at life, but I don't want to push my luck." 

He looked around as if trying to memorize everything just as it was. "I'll be back tomorrow," he said, squeezing her hand one last time as he stood. "Don't you go anywhere." Leaning forward, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 

Just as he was about to let go of her hand, something happened. Something happened that he didn't expect. He felt her move. It was small and almost unnoticeable, but he felt it nonetheless. She squeezed his hand.

**I know you're hating me right now. I understand. Flames are expected and fully encouraged if you give some way of improvement. And the 'cliffys are evil' clause is already duly noted. Come on, give me your best shot.

About the next chapter, don't expect it right away. If you haven't noticed the pattern I seem to be slipping into, I might now update this for a while before I get up enough inspiration for another chapter. Sorry. 

Anyway, please review. I'd rather get 20 flames than two raves. So feel free to push that pretty button at the bottom left of your screen right now. Please. Thanks guys. Bye. O:)**


	9. Good Morning

Thanks a million to all of those people who continue to review for this fic even though I'm a horrible person and don't update for months at a time with really short chapters. This is a tiny bit longer but not much. Sorry about that. Please don't hate me.

Oh well. Here it is. What all of you have been waiting for. I'll love you forever for just reading it 'cause I'm a horrible person for my lack of updates, so please read, review, and enjoy. 

**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show or any of the movie references I use. And even if you did sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**

**Hospital Visits**

by Angel Monroe

Chapter 9: Good Morning

She squeezed his hand. 

Jess froze, almost afraid that if he moved an inch, he would break some sort of spell. If he moved, he'd find out it was just his imagination. 

"Rory," he whispered, his voice hoarse and strained. "Rory, can you hear me?"

She didn't speak, didn't open her eyes, but merely moved her fingers a fraction of an inch, tightening them around his. Sparks of electricity shot up Jess's arm and through his entire being at the gesture, and his breath caught in his throat. 

"Rory," he said again, a little louder, as he sat absently in the chair. "Rory, baby, open your eyes." 

"Jess?" her slightly parted lips didn't move and what came from between them was barely audible. Still, he heard it like it had been screamed. 

"I'm here," he squeezed her hand gently, leaning over her anxiously. 

"Jess?" she repeated, her voice raspy. She took a deep breath, and then coughed forcefully. "Jess? I can't see you."

"I'm here. Just open your eyes." 

He could feel tears starting, but at the moment he didn't care. He didn't care if anyone saw him cry. He didn't care if Lorelai was about to burst in and strangle him. He didn't care if the Lord struck him down at that very moment. She was okay.

Her eyelids began to flicker, and just as quickly stilled. For a moment, Jess thought they would remain closed. He thought that she had passed out again, and that she may not be okay after all. In that moment and for three seconds after, he thought he might punch something. 

And then, slowly, she opened her eyes. Jess gave a tiny gasp as he looked into them, the deep cerulean he had been waiting forever and a day to see again, and he felt his stomach drop out on him. It was like being on a rollercoaster. It was like falling from the sky. It was like being in love. 

"Jess?" she said once more, looking over to where he was sitting. For a moment she just stared at him, her chest moving with her intake of air but nothing else in the room stirring.

"Good morning," he said simply, a relieved grin breaking across his face. A tear ran down the side of his face, and he wiped it away impatiently.

"Morning," she chuckled softly, her voice still scratchy and weak. "What happened?"

"We crashed," he replied solemnly. "We hit a pole and you've been out ever since."

"How long is that?" she looked around at her at the flowers sitting on every available surface, courtesy of the townspeople. 

"About eight hours," he replied. "It's about three-fifteen in the morning."

"Have you been here the whole night?" she asked. 

"No," he said. "Luke dragged me out when visiting hours were over. I snuck back in about a half an hour ago and waited until your parents slipped out for a very early cup of coffee."

"My dad's here?" 

"Yeah," he replied. "He got here a couple of hours after they brought you in. Just about everyone in the town has stopped by, but the doctors said you shouldn't have too many visitors so they didn't come in."

"Oh," she said looking down at nothing. There was a brief silence when neither of them spoke. "So we got in an accident?" she asked plainly. 

"Yeah."

"What happened?" 

Jess took a deep breath, examining the question over and over in his head. It wasn't a complicated inquiry, but he hated what he was about to say.

"I wasn't paying enough attention," he sighed finally. "A deer jumped out in front of the car and I swerved. I just didn't see the pole on the side of the road until it was too late."

"Are you okay?" she asked softly. "I mean, did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine," he replied sadly. "But you hit the dash. I guess you fractured your wrist and got a bad concussion. They weren't sure if you were going to wake up."

Rory looked down at her arm, surprised to see it wrapped in a cast. Then she looked at her other hand and noticed that it was wrapped in Jess's. For a moment she just stared at their hands. "I'm sorry I had you all worried," she said finally, snapping her gaze back to his face. "Mom is probably eating her hair right now."

"Yeah," he looked around, a thought coming to him. "Well, she'll probably want see you. And the doctor too, he'll want to check you out." He paused, hating the next words that were going to come out of his mouth. "I guess I should go."

"You could stay," she said, her eyes pleading. The hint of a teasing smile played across her lips. "I mean, I don't know what's going on around here, but you could hide out in the closet until the doctor leaves so you could keep me company."

"As much as I'd like to," he said looking down and away from her doe eyes, "I really should get out of here. You need your rest and I don't want to push my luck with your mom right now." 

"My rest?" she asked, her voice light. "I've been asleep for eight hours. What do I need rest for?"

"Just catch up with your folks and get some sleep," he said smiling. "I'll be back later this morning to check up on you."

"Okay," she said reluctantly. "I'll see you later."

Jess stood up and headed for the door but stopped just short of it. A smile flicking over his features, he looked over his shoulder to where Rory was still watching him. Ignoring the questioning look on her face, he walked back to her, leaning down and placing another soft kiss on her forehead. 

"Goodnight, Rory," he said softly, his face lingering just above hers. 

"Goodnight, Jess," she smiled, her eyes sparkling. 

"Take care of yourself," he told her, finally stepping away. "And remember, I was never here." He arched his eyebrows and smirked mischievously, winking at her quick before sliding unseen through the door.

Rory just stared after him for a moment, the entire conversation playing over in her head. The way he'd been holding her hand so tightly, the way he'd smiled at her through tears, the way he'd kissed her on the forehead before taking his leave. It wasn't the same Jess as she knew. It was a gentler Jess than she'd left only the night before. Absently, she wondered what had changed him, not even stopping to think that it could have been her. 

Then, looking around her, she picked up the little remote next to her bed and buzzed the nurses' station.

*          *          *

"Rory!" Lorelai cried running into the room. "Rory, baby, are you okay?" Before Rory could even reply, Lorelai leaned down and hugged her tightly.

"I'm okay, Mom," Rory said smiling, hugging her mother back gratefully. "I actually feel fine."

"Well," Lorelai said, "the doctor said they want to keep you in here a few more days to make sure you don't have an aneurism or anything, but otherwise you should be good to go home."

"Yay," Rory said. 

"So the bump on the head didn't screw with your memory or anything?" Lorelai asked, raising a teasing eyebrow. "Who's the president on the United States?"

"Abraham Lincoln," Rory replied straight-faced. 

"And what's your name?"

"Abraham Lincoln."

"And when were you born?"

"Abraham Lincoln."

Lorelai smiled at her daughter. "You're fine," she chuckled. 

"So I really am Abraham Lincoln?" Rory questioned. "Cool. Did I free the slaves yet?"

"Am I interrupting anything?" Rory looked up to see her father in the doorway.

"I just found out I was Abraham Lincoln," she replied, smiling widely at him.

"Nice," he nodded, smiling back at her in that perfect way he always did. "Just stay away from that theatre. Bad reviews and all."

"I'll remember that," she chuckled as he came over and hugged her. 

"I'm going to go call Luke," Lorelai said standing. "I promised I'd let him know if you woke up."

"Okay, Mom," she said. "Tell him I said hey."

"Will do."

"So how ya doing, kiddo?" he asked sitting as Lorelai left the room. "Have a nice nap?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I feel fine, though my head feels a little heavy. And the whole cast thing kinda sucks, but otherwise, I'm good. I just wish I could get out of here."

"Just let the doctors fawn over you for a little while," Chris told her. "The cafeteria food is okay here, but I'm sure Luke would deliver anyway, and later this morning I can run back to your place and get as many books as you'd like."

"On the other hand, I could get used to this," she joked. "I'll make up a list."

"Later," he said. "Right now, I want you to relax and recuperate. Tomorrow, you can make all the lists and schedules and freak out about anything you want, but tonight is about doing absolutely nothing."

"School!" Rory cried suddenly. "I totally forgot about school! I have a test next Tuesday in Chemistry that we're reviewing for. And the Franklin! What about the Franklin? Paris is going to give me hell when I get back."

"That girl needs tranquilizers," he said rolling his eyes. "Don't worry about her, or tests, or school. I'm sure your mom will forbid you from doing any homework whatsoever while you're here. Consider this vacation time and forget Paris."

"Agreed," Rory conceded. "No Paris or homework or anything for the length of my stay."

"Good girl," Lorelai said coming back into the room. "I'll call the school in the morning and tell them to hold all your homework until you get out."

"Thanks Mom," Rory smiled.

"Now," Lorelai said, looking pointedly at Christopher, "your dad and I are going to curl up on these nice uncomfortable cots and let you get some sleep, okay?" 

"Yeah," Rory sighed. "Goodnight Mom; 'night Dad."

"Night sweetie," Lorelai kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams. Or dirty ones. Whichever you prefer."

"Night," Chris squeezed her hand gently and both of them lay down on their cots. 

For a moment, Rory just stared at the ceiling. She didn't know why everyone kept telling her to get some sleep. She'd been sleeping for hours. How could she be tired? So instead, she went back to thinking about everything and anything. She thought about her parents sleeping only a few feet away, there for her always. She thought of the town, the people who had always kept watch over her. And she thought about Jess, the first person she'd seen when she'd opened her eyes. This was the last thought she had before sleep once again took her and she descended into darkness.

**So, how much do you love or hate me? I can't gauge reactions unless I get some. I'm planning on continuing this fic into rehabilitation and everything, so don't worry. This is not the end.

However, I am going out of town for two weeks, so don't expect another update for at least a week or two after that. Sorry, that's just how it is. I'll try not to make you guys suffer too much, but this is my fair warning. 

Anyway, please review. I'd rather get 20 flames than two raves. So feel free to push that pretty button at the bottom left of your screen right now. Please. Thanks guys. Bye. O:)**


	10. A Long Time Coming

Don't tell me. I know! I'm horrible! I haven't updated in over two months. I'm sorry! It's what happens when you go to college and get busy. But here's your next chapter, so you can either forgive me and enjoy, or stay mad at me and pout while everyone else is reading. Your choice. I think you know which one I'd prefer. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. 

**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show or any of the movie references I use. And even if you did sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**

**Hospital Visits**

by Angel Monroe

Chapter 10: A Long Time Coming

 "Mom," Rory sighed, holding back a chuckle as she watched with amusement, "what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing," Lorelai replied dismissively. "I'm just putting some of these wonderful flowers to good use since they aren't doing much else at the moment." 

"Okay," Rory replied, "but don't blame me if you get mistaken for a flower child."

Lorelai was sitting in a chair in front of her daughter's hospital bed, weaving miscellaneous breeds of flowers into a chain. So far she had a necklace and a headdress, and a matching bracelet wasn't too far away.

"And what's wrong with that?" she asked with mock offense. "If there were more flower children in this day and age, I believe the world would be a more peaceful place."

"Peace, love, and daisy chains?" Rory asked. 

"That's all I ask," Lorelai said. 

"Where is Dad?" she asked, laughing. "He should be watching you. You need a parent."

"Well," Lorelai said dismissively, "he's on a conference call, and my parents are still in Europe for two more weeks, so you're stuck with me."

"Did you call Grandma and Grandpa?" Rory asked. "You know they'd want to know about this."

"Yes, I called. And they wanted to fly back to see you, but I told them that you were fine and there was no need."

"Good," Rory said, "I wouldn't want them to cut they're vacation short for me."

"Although," Lorelai continued, "don't be surprised if you get a string of 'get well' pearls or something."

"Noted," Rory chuckled. "So how has everyone been taking this? I'm not going to get out of here just to go to Jess' funeral, am I?"

"I think he'll be fine," Lorelai assured her.

"You mean, you didn't kill him as soon as you found out?" Rory asked with feigned amazement.

"Don't think I didn't try," her mother said, half serious. "I went on my own little tirade and almost killed Luke in the process, but when Jess got all apologetic, I couldn't touch him."

"Well I'm glad," Rory smiled. "I wouldn't want my mother going to prison. You're too pretty for an orange jumpsuit."

"Thank you sweetie," Lorelai chuckled. "Anyway, Luke and I tried to get the word out that there will be no torches and pitchforks so a lot of the town has calmed down about the Jess issue. People kind of understand that if I'm not angry, they really have no right to be. Still, there are a few people who aren't particularly happy. You know:  Taylor, Kirk..." she trailed off, her voice getting quieter as she mumbled, "...Dean."

"Oh no." Rory's eyes widened. "Tell me he didn't do anything drastic or violent or stupid."

"Is that what you really want, or do you want me to tell you the truth?" Lorelai asked, her voice sympathetic. 

"What did he do?" Rory sighed. "I want to know."

"He came crashing in here, fists drawn and ready to kill," she replied. "I swear, Jess was probably thinking body bag."

Rory groaned, letting her head fall back onto the bed. "So what happened?"

"I stepped in between them and told Dean to leave," Lorelai replied. "I couldn't deal with his insanity while you were the way you were."

"You defended Jess?" Rory asked skeptically. "You cave on killing him when he gives you the puppy dog eyes, and then you go so far as to defend him? Wow, Mom, are you starting to like him...even just a little bit?"

"Maybe just a little," Lorelai replied reluctantly. "I just can't hate a guy who cares enough to sneak in after hours to see you."

"You know about that?" Rory asked with wide eyes.

"Of course I know about that," she said as if it were obvious. "I'm your mother. You think I wouldn't be watching just about every breath you take while you're in the hospital? The question is...how do you know about that?" She arched an eyebrow in her daughter's direction.

"He was here when I woke up," Rory admitted. 

"I thought it quite suspicious that you didn't ask us how Jess was when we told you there was an accident," Lorelai said. "Seriously, honey, if you're going to try to keep a secret, you have to get your innocent act down a lot better."

Rory smiled at her mother. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good because that patented Gilmore innocent act is a big hit with the guys," Lorelai said as she wound her new flower chain around her wrist. 

"I'll definitely keep that in mind," Rory chuckled. "So, you're okay with Jess sneaking in to see me? He was worried that you'd call the cops or something."

"Yeah, I'm okay with it," Lorelai replied. "I mean, you can't beat the results, and I'm glad someone was there with you when you woke up."

"Me too," Rory said. "I mean, waking up alone in a hospital doesn't really seem like a pleasant experience."

"No, probably not," her mother agreed. "Anyway, the next time you see Jess, you can let him know that's he's off my hit list, so he can relax. Don't get me wrong; he's still not my most favorite person in the world, but I'll admit that he's not a felon."

"He's really not a bad guy," Rory said looking down at her hand, remembering the way he'd held it that morning. "I mean, I know he's a little rough around the edges sometimes, but he's never been like that with me."

"I know," Lorelai sighed. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to go to the wedding."

"What wedding?" Rory asked almost defensively.

She looked at her daughter, weighing the words forming in her head. "You know he almost never left your side last night," she said seriously. "He was so worried about you, he cried. I've never seen that boy cry. I didn't think he had tear ducts."

"He's my friend," Rory replied, knowing as she said it that it was a complete lie. "Why wouldn't he be worried about me?"

"Honey, you're either incredibly naïve or trying too hard to convince yourself," Lorelai said with a half-smile. 

"Don't start, Mom," Rory said tiredly. 

"He likes you, babe, and you're not exactly screaming 'cooties' and running away," Lorelai pushed. "I know there's a Dean thing there, but how long can you really string him along before both of you self-destruct?"

"I said stop!" Rory yelled. "I'm _not going to do this with you right now."_

"I didn't say anything," Lorelai said, throwing her hands up in surrender as she turned away. "I just thought that maybe he'd like to see you. Just give him a call."

Rory looked at her mother, wondering what had happened to make her so different, so much more tolerant than only the evening before. Lorelai hadn't wanted her to tutor Jess. She'd done anything and everything to stall. She'd even resorted to guilt-tripping her about Dean. And yet here Lorelai was now, telling her that she and Dean were over and to give Jess a chance. What was this, bizarro world?

"Yeah, sure," she said, wishing only for her mother to drop the subject. Jess was a complicated enough subject without outside influences. "Look, I'm tired, Mom. Can we continue this conversation later?"

Lorelai looked at her daughter, knowing that the conversation was indefinitely dropped. Rory didn't want to consider the possibility of a relationship with Jess, never mind discussing said hypothetical situation. So, with a sigh and a shrug, Lorelai stood to leave. 

"I love you, babe," she said quietly, leaning down to kiss her daughter's forehead. "I have to head to work, but I'll be back tonight."

"Okay, Mom," Rory replied, "but I have one question."

"Yes?" Lorelai asked, turning back. 

"Are you really going to work with flowers draped all over you?"

Lorelai looked down at the necklace and bracelet she still wore and then up at her headdress. 

"Huh," she replied. "You don't think the guests will appreciate them?"

"Probably not," Rory replied. 

Lorelai shrugged. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to crown you princess of the flower children until I return to reclaim my thrown." She walked over and placed the flowers over her daughter's head and around her neck and wrists. "You make a very beautiful princess, you know."

"I always knew I would," Rory smiled. "Love you, Crazy Lady."

Lorelai leaned down and placed one last kiss upon Rory's brow before turning and walking out the door. 

Rory sat a few moments, trying hard not to think. Of course, this whole Jess situation was screwed up. She did like him. He was a great friend and so fun to be around when he wasn't being a complete jerk, but did she really want to disrupt everything for it? Did she want to leave Dean?

That too was a complicated question. Dean was sweet and caring, and she really did love him, but she didn't know if she was going anywhere with him. They seemed to be stuck somewhere between friends and more, while all the while calling it a relationship. But it wasn't really. It was familiarity, and comforting as that was, she didn't know if it was enough for either of them. 

Rory looked up at a light knock at the door. Speak of the devil, Dean stood silently in the entrance, just staring at her. 

"Hey," Rory said quietly, motioning for him to enter. "How ya doing?"

"Better than some," he replied, almost sheepishly. "How are you?"

"Not bad, actually," she replied. "You know, food delivery and no school makes Rory a happy girl."

Dean didn't smile. He just walked solemnly into the room and sat down across from Rory. "Are you ever serious about anything?" he asked her. "You could have died. You almost did."

"But I didn't," she replied. "And you seem to be serious enough for the both of us."

"Dammit, Rory," Dean stood up again, exasperated. "He could have gotten you killed."

Rory was silent for a moment, a small smile touching her lips as she bobbed her head minutely. "So that's really what this is about."

"What do you mean?" he asked. 

"You know, if you want to know why I was out with Jess, all you have to do is ask."

"Okay," he said. "What were you doing out with Jess?"

"Luke asked me if I could help him pass a couple of his classes, so I was trying to tutor him," she replied. "All we were doing in the car was going out for ice cream." 

"That was helping him pass his classes?" 

"No," she chuckled dryly, "that was taking a break for the sake of my sanity."

"So you were just going out for ice cream, and a deer decided that your car was too pretty to leave as it was?"

Rory smiled. "Something like that. Deer really don't seem to like me."

"Damned deer," Dean finally smiled a little, then sighed deeply. "So you're really okay?"

"I'm okay," she assured him. They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before she spoke again. "So, when you came in here to kill Jess, did you really think that he'd purposely tried to hurt me?"

He visibly cringed, knowing that he was busted. "You heard about that, huh?" 

"With my mother in here, do you think anyone in the state of Connecticut didn't hear about it?" Her voice turned more serious. "You know, I know that this time it wasn't an option, but next time I'd advise talking to me before trying to kill my friends."

"But is he really?" he asked her, looking up at her through the hair that had fallen in his face. "I mean, are you sure he's just your friend?"

She was silent for a long time. "You know, I could very easily say yes," she replied slowly, "but I don't know if that's the truth." She could hear him breathe in sharply but decided that getting it over with would be better than stalling. "He is my friend, and that's all he's been to me, but I just don't know. I think there's something else there that I didn't mean or want, but it's there nonetheless."

"So what does that mean for us?" Dean asked. His voice wasn't mean or angry, or even surprised. It was calm, and almost relieved. 

"I think we should cool it for a while," she said. "I really do love being your girlfriend, and we've had a lot of fun together, but I think I need to figure a few things out on my own. And I don't just mean Jess. You and I are two very different people, and I need to figure out if that's alright. Do you understand?"

Dean smiled a little. "Yeah, I do," he replied. "I mean, I think this has been coming for a while." He chuckled lightly, running his fingers through his hair. "Kinda snuck up on us, though, didn't it?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "You'd think we would have seen this coming a mile away. I mean, are we complete hopeless?"

"Completely," he replied. He smiled fondly at her before standing slowly to his feet. "Well, I should get going," he said, his voice almost apologetic. 

"Okay," she nodded. "But just so you know, just because we're not dating doesn't mean that you can't call me every once in a while. I'll only be here for a couple days, but I wouldn't mind a visit or two, if that's alright with you."

"I'll keep that in mind," he smiled. "Oh, and Rory?"

"Yeah?" she replied. 

"I still don't have to like him, do I?" he asked, a hint of a smirk tugging at his lips. 

"Not in the least," she chuckled. "But you have to promise not to kill him unless I ask you to, okay?"

"Okay," he smiled. "Bye Rory."

"Bye Dean."

With one last wave, he left the room, leaving her with a sense of contentment spreading through her. Now she just had to figure out what to do next.   

**So, how much do you love or hate me? I can't gauge reactions unless I get some. 

I don't know when the next chapter will be out. College is just getting hectic, and my profs won't accept fanfiction as an excuse; therefore, something has to give. I'll try not to make it too horribly long, but this fic now goes below two original fics,  A Whole New World, and a literary critique of Rousseau on my list of priorities. Damn college for getting in the way of the important things, right?

Anyway, please review. I'd rather get 20 flames than two raves. So feel free to push that pretty button at the bottom left of your screen right now. Please. Thanks guys. Bye. O:)**


	11. Kiss Me

So I know I told you that I was going to keep this fic going into recovery and all that. Sorry, it wasn't in the stars. This is **sniff sniff** the last chapter of this story. I just got to a place where I said, "That's the perfect place to end it." So here it is. The end. Finale. Hope you enjoyed the ride. 

**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show or any of the movie references I use. And even if you did sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**

**Hospital Visits**

by Angel Monroe

Chapter 11: Kiss Me

_Rory sat at the edge of the darkness, willing herself to stay still. It wrapped around her, urging her to jump. Tugging at the hem of her dress. Lulling her into the abyss. _

_Time and space were empty now, the absent whim of an age-old understanding. There was nothing solid, nothing substantial, except the white ledge she was teetering on and the darkness that implored her to join it. _

_It was a seductive offer, to just fall into nothingness. She could imagine the feeling when her stomached would drop out, like going over the edge on an amusement park ride. She would scream and scream until nothing mattered but the inner feeling of freedom and the weightlessness flowing through her. _

_A seductive offer indeed.__ One that could almost conquer her, if not for something huge and nameless calling her back. Back to the light. Back to love._

When Rory awoke the next morning, she knew someone was there even before she opened her eyes. She felt a hand around hers and a weight on her stomach. The sound of a gentle breathing reached her ears over the ever-present heart monitor.

Still, what she saw when she opened her eyes was a bit of a shock. Jess Mariano was asleep, his head leaning on her stomach and his eyelids fluttering softly as if he were wrapped in a pleasant dream. His hair lay flat against his head, hiding his eyes. It was odd to seem him in such a way. He looked childlike, uninhibited. He looked almost innocent.

"Jess," she whispered with a smile in her voice, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. "Jess, wake up."

He stirred, and his eyes opened to meet hers. 

"Hey," she smiled. 

"Hey," he replied in a like whisper, his voice cracking a little with sleep. Then, as if believing that it was only another dream, he closed his eyes again. 

"Jess," she chuckled softly. 

Again, his eyes opened, but this time they were filled with something a little more panicked. Sitting up quickly, he looked around. 

"How did I get here?" he asked, confused. 

"I was hoping you could tell me," she replied with amusement. "They're your legs."

Jess sat in utter confusion for a moment before breathing out, "I fell asleep."

"Well that explains it," Rory nodded teasingly. 

"I just meant to stop by for a moment," he continued. "Last night, when everyone had gone home, I came back to visit for few minutes."

"Why didn't you come during the day when I was awake?" she asked. "I'm sure I would have been a little more entertaining."

"I didn't want to take my chances," he replied. "Your mom's been here a lot, and I still don't know where I stand with her, and I heard that Dean visited you yesterday afternoon."

"You don't have to worry about my mom," she assured him. "She knows about you sneaking in the other night, and she's okay with it."

"Really?" he asked skeptically. "Is she on happy pills or something?"

"No," Rory laughed. "She just doesn't see you as a threat anymore."

"Huh," he mused. "I don't know how I feel about that."

"And," Rory continued, chuckling, "you don't have to worry about Dean anymore either."

"Okay, that I know can't be true," he reasoned.

"Believe it or not," Rory replied. "Dean agreed not to kill you unless I give him expressed permission."

"That makes me feel a lot better," he said wryly. "So you just turned your boyfriend into your hired hit man."

 Rory looked down at her hands, remembering the conversation from the previous day. "Actually," she mumbled, "I just turned my ex-boyfriend into my hired hit man."

Jess's head jerked up at the statement. "You broke up?" he asked sympathetically, his eyes meeting hers. No matter what he did or didn't want with her, he still hated to see her in pain. 

"Yeah," she replied calmly. "We decided that it was time for a change. He and I need to figure a few things out on our own before we can decide if we want to be together."

"Do you think you will?" Jess asked his hands, his voice falsely uninterested. "Get back together, I mean."

"I don't know," she replied, keeping her eyes on him. "As I said, I think I have to figure a few things out. I mean, Dean's a great guy, but we don't have much in common. I don't know if that's enough for me anymore."

Jess was silent for a moment, deep in contemplation. Finally, his voice was soft and serious, "What is it that you want, Rory?"

"I don't know," she replied slowly with the same earnest tone. "To be happy. To live without worrying about whether or not I'm hurting the people I love. You know, it's harder than you would think, being happy."

"I know," he replied. "You never know if the next move you make will bury you. You never know if the next time you go out for ice cream, you could end up almost killing the only person in the world who seems to care."

"You didn't almost kill me," she objected. "A deer did. And I don't just _seem_ to care."

Jess looked up at her again, holding her stare for a moment more than he thought he could before turning away. "What are we doing here, Rory?"

"Having a deep and meaningful conversation," she replied with mock gravity. 

"No," he smirked a little. "What I'm asking is . . . how long are we going to keep dancing like this?"

"Well," she said with a spark in her eyes, "we seemed to have reached an intermission with the whole hospital thing, but as soon as I'm back on my feet, I'm sure I'd love to start up again."

"Are you ever serious?" he asked with a disbelieving chuckle. 

"Not when I can help it," she answered. "And since when are you?"

"I don't know," he smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "It just seems like someone here should be."

"I don't think so," she shook her head childishly. "I think that life is too short to spend it worrying about everything. Almost dying makes that a lot clearer. Like I said, I just want to be happy."

"So what can I do to make you happy?" he asked, and both could see the double meaning behind the words. 

She was quiet for a moment, weighing her words in her head. It was a chance. It could make or break her, depending on his answer. It was a leap, but she had to take it and just pray that he wouldn't let her fall. 

"Kiss me," she replied softly. 

For a few seconds, Jess just sat, completely awestruck. It was that easy. Kiss me. That's all it took. He didn't need to be told twice. 

Standing out of his chair, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. He kissed her like it was the end of the world, like she was his lifeline and all he had to do was hold onto her. He kissed her like the rest of eternity had fallen away. He kissed her like she was finally his, and she kissed him the same. 

**Short. Sweet. To the point. There was just nothing more to say.

So, I really hope you enjoyed it. I couldn't have done it without the inspiration of every one of my wonderful, fabulous, adorably generous reviewers. So there we go. Please wait until the car has come to a complete stop; exit is to your upper left. Oh, and do stop by the review button on your lower left if you're feeling particularly generous. Thanks. Hope to see you all again soon. O:)**


End file.
